


Elevator Talk

by wulfeyes08



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Gen, Good Elijah Kamski, Humor, M/M, Other, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Trapped In Elevator, Understanding, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: The elevator lights blinked, and they both looked up. “What was that?”“Power surge.” Elijah answered.“Power surge?”The lights blinked again, and the elevator suddenly slowed, then came to a very abrupt stop. They both grabbed onto the railing to keep themselves from falling. “That’s unfortunate.”“You fucking think?!”Elijah arched an eyebrow as he leaned back against the wall. “Elevators get stuck sometimes, Detective, it’s not that big of a deal.” He checked his watch. “Perfect, looks like I’m going to be late for lunch.”
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900, Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 27





	Elevator Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I had to have these tow boys get trapped in an elevator together, it was just too good to pass up.

Elijah was surprised when the elevator door opened and standing there, staring down at his phone, was Detective Reed. He didn’t even look up when he stepped in, and Elijah felt a smile tugging at his lips. “Going down?” He asked and Reed nodded. “Surprised to see you here, Detective.” He pressed the button for the ground floor and chuckled when Reed’s head snapped up and turned in his direction. 

“What in the Hell are you doing here?” He looked to the elevator doors and then back again once he realized they were closed. 

“Interview.” 

“Oh, right.”

“And you?”

“Returning stolen property.”

“I see.” He nodded. “And where is Nines?”

“At work.” He looked back down at his phone, then at the numbers above the door. Elijah could see he was nervous, and he curiously moved closer, causing the Detective to move away.

“Are you avoiding me?”

“I just like my space.” The elevator lights blinked, and they both looked up. “What was that?”

“Power surge.” Elijah answered.

“Power surge?”

The lights blinked again, and the elevator suddenly slowed, then came to a very abrupt stop. They both grabbed onto the railing to keep themselves from falling. “That’s unfortunate.”

“You fucking think?!” 

Elijah arched an eyebrow as he leaned back against the wall. “Elevators get stuck sometimes, Detective, it’s not that big of a deal.” He checked his watch. “Perfect, looks like I’m going to be late for lunch.” 

“Are you serious?” Reed moved past him and pressed the emergency button. “Shouldn’t they contact us or something?”

“The power surge could be causing delays.” 

“That’s just fucking great.” He threw his hands up.

“Are you alright?”

“Perfect.” He let out a sigh and looked up. “The hatch.”

Elijah glanced up. “I think staying put is the better option.” He watched Detective Reed reach up and nearly laughed when he saw he couldn’t get to it. “Problem?”

Reed looked embarrassed but said. “Boost me up.”

“Excuse me?”

“Boost me up.”

“I would rather not, Detective.”

Reed crossed his arms. “Why not?”

“I might get my ring dirty.”

“Ring?” Elijah held up his hand, showing off the silver band and the Detective’s eyes widened with shock. “Wait, you and Hank?”

“Are you sure you’re a Detective?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“Wait…wait…you and Hank?”

An idea occurred to Elijah and he pulled his phone out, calling Hank. “Yeah?” The answer was always the same; slightly grumpy and ready for the worst. 

“Hello to you too, how’s work?”

“Good…what happened?”

“That’s not very nice.”

“Elijah.” Exasperation tinged with affection filled his voice. 

“If you must know…”

“Is that Hank?”

Elijah held up his hand and received an irritated glare. “If you must know, I am currently stuck in an elevator at Stratford with your Detective.” The elevator jumped and Reed’s entire body tensed, a strangled sound bubbling up in his throat. 

“Is everything alright?”

“We may fall to our deaths at any moment.”

“Have you called for help?”

“That’s what I’m doing now.”

Hank sighed and Elijah smiled. “What floor?”

“Thirty.”

“Alright, just hang tight, I’ll head over.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, just stay out of trouble.”

They hung up and Elijah stuck his phone in his pocket. “There, we’ll be out of here soon.”

“I fucking hate this.” Reed said. 

Elijah let his eyes wander over the Detective. Every muscle in his body was clenched, his eyes were wide with fear, and he was breathing harder than normal. Elijah moved a step closer and Reed moved away, his back pressing against the elevator door, ready to spring. “Detective, are you scared of me?”

“Fuck no.” 

Elijah shook his head. “That’s not it, it’s something else.” He crowded in a little, trying to read him and Reed put his hands up, palms out, blocking. “I see, it’s being this close.” He nodded and stepped back, giving the Detective as much space as he could. 

“Shut up.” 

“You know,” Elijah said as he leaned against the opposite wall, “I have a problem with crowds.”

Reed gave him an incredulous look. “You? The great and powerful Kamski?”

“I can’t think when I’m surrounded by people. It’s like I’m being swallowed up, like I’m losing myself.”

Reed swallowed. “You seem fine at the precinct.”

“The Lieutenant’s there. He’s like my big, grouchy buffer.”

That got a smile from Reed. “Yeah, I can see that.” He saw the Detective’s eyes flick to his hand. “When did he ask?”

“Christmas.” 

“What did you say?”

“I’ll think about it.”

The Detective gave a nervous laugh. “Sounds about right.” 

The lights flickered again, and he heard Reed suck in a sharp breath. He could tell the man was trying not to panic and was failing. Elijah took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Since the Detective didn’t seem to enjoy being touched or having someone close to him, he decided to try and help him from a distance. He took another one, and then another, eyes locking on Reed’s and he was pleased when he followed suit. His breathing evened out and Elijah smiled. “Better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” 

“How did you do that?”

“It’s called mirroring. It’s a natural, unconscious reaction to another’s body language.”

“Oh.”

Elijah’s phone vibrated and he pulled it out, answering when he saw the Lieutenant’s name. “Are you here?”

“Yeah, brought Nines, alerted the front desk. Apparently, someone took out a power line, so that’s why everything here is acting up.” Hank paused for a moment and Elijah heard someone talking to him. “Nines wants to know if Reed’s alright?”

“He’s fine, don’t worry.”

“We’ll be up soon.”

“And we’ll be waiting.” He ended the call and put his phone away. “They’re here, about to climb a lot of stairs.”

“Great.”

“We should probably get comfortable.”

“Right, comfortable. 

*

Elijah sat on one side of the elevator, while Reed took the other. They had both removed their jackets and were doing their best to relax. “Why didn’t you say yes?” Reed suddenly asked.

“Yes?”

“When he asked you?”

“Oh,” Elijah laughed, “my own self-doubt, I’m afraid.”

“About what?”

“I’m a bit maddening, particular, devious. He would have to live with my idiosyncrasies, my constant need to have things the way I want them. It would drive him crazy.” That wasn’t all. If they simply stayed dating, it wouldn’t be as painful if Hank decided to leave. 

“Hell, you think he doesn’t have doubts?”

“Do you think he does?”

Reed nodded. “He probably sits up at night wondering when the ball’s going to drop or if one day you’re going to wake up and realize the bad days aren’t worth the good. He probably has it in his head he’s not good enough and he never will be.”

He studied Reed. There was understanding in his eyes. “I’m surprised, Detective, you have such amazing insights.”

He cleared his throat and shrugged, looking embarrassed. “It’s all that training.”

“Right.”

*

They quipped back and forth to pass the time, Elijah realizing he had more in common with Reed than he had first thought. He had to admit that Hank had been right in comparing them, not that he would admit it out loud. The moment the doors started opening, both he and Reed jumped up. Elijah felt joy and relief sweep through him when his eyes met Hank’s. The lower part of the elevator was just past the thirtieth floor and the Lieutenant helped him out, then pulled him out of the way so Nines could help Reed. “You made it.” Elijah said, warmth spreading through him as he was embraced.

“There would have been a lot of paperwork otherwise.”

“How sweet.” He glanced over at Detective Reed who was being examined by Nines and he gently pushed out of Hank’s arms, approaching him. “Detective?”

“Hey there genius, can’t believe you couldn’t get us out of there.”

“I wanted to thank you.”

Reed nodded. “Yeah, good times.”

“Maybe next time we’ll get trapped somewhere with water and entertainment.”

“Or not trapped at all.” He turned away. “Let’s go Tin Can, I want lunch.”

Elijah felt Hank grab his hand, and he turned his attention back to him. “Sorry to cause you so much trouble, but at least this time, it wasn’t my fault.”

“That’s debatable.” He nodded toward Detective Reed and Nines. “What was that all about?”

“Nothing really, just making friends.”

“Why do I doubt that?”

“It’s true.” 

“Mmhmm, I bet.” He let out a sigh. “So, lunch?”

“Sounds good, Lieutenant.” He laced their fingers and they walked together to the stairs. It was going to be a long walk down, but at least it would give Elijah time to think. Reed had opened his eyes and he felt Hank deserved an answer.


End file.
